Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface display control technique.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image processing apparatus, an image related to image data is displayed on the display screen of an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) forming a user interface, and processing such as editing and correction is performed by designating the image displayed on the display screen. In a case in which there are a plurality of processes such as editing or correction for an image, a plurality of processing selection candidates are displayed on the screen when an image is designated, and the desired processing is selected by a user. In Japanese Patent No. 4756876, an area to perform processing such as image correction is designated in an image by a user, and a plurality of image processes which are selectable by the user are displayed near the designated area.
In Japanese Patent No. 4756876, a user is caused to make a selection by displaying a plurality of choices such as image processing near the area designated in an image by the user. However, when a plurality of choices are displayed near the designated area, the user interface which displays the choices overlaps the target image. Hence, the visibility of the entire image as a processing target is problematically reduced.